


Psycho 10

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Summary: 女装癖旻X隐性M灿 旻灿 OOC 慎！
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Psycho 10

听到这话方灿摸了一下领口，指尖没触到冰凉的绸面而是温热的脖颈。方灿背后渗出了些冷汗，他想起了刚刚李旻浩的手指是解下了韩知城替他系好的领结，但是他一点都想不起来这领结被李旻浩丢到了哪里。吧台里一个面生的同学正好奇的盯着他和韩知城看，他尴尬的清了清嗓子，含糊道：

“有点难受就放到更衣室里了……不戴也没关系吧？”

韩知城一皱眉头 ：“别人都戴着呢。”

方灿看着面前装束繁杂的韩知城，颇为心虚的点了点头，“好吧，我去戴上。”

“我去帮你拿吧。”韩知城把托盘塞给方灿，示意了一下他身后有客人在叫他。方灿扭头看过去的功夫韩知城的裙角已经消失在了吧台的后门口。方灿头重脚轻的走过去，手上机械的列写着客人的需求，注意力已经一股脑的随着韩知城飞到了窄小的更衣室里。方灿努力忽视着心底的不安，他现在只祈祷李旻浩刚刚将他的领结放到了明显的位置，而不是被他随手扔到了某个难找的角落里。

好在韩知城回来的很快，他的右手上拿着他的黑色领结，看样子没费什么力气就找到了他要的东西。方灿小跑着回到吧台，韩知城不解的问道：

“你怎么把它放在更衣室的椅子上了？”

“随手就放在那里了。”方灿转开眼珠岔开了话题，“你帮我戴上吧。”

韩知城颔首，他踩在吧台的小台阶上，方灿站在台阶下，这让韩知城的身高比方灿还高了些。

韩知城没什么表情的示意方灿靠近一点，方灿看的出来他心情不太好，于是乖乖照做。在他贴近后方灿明显感觉到韩知城身周的空气回暖了些。方灿闭着眼睛，韩知城的手腕搭在他的颈侧，韩知城有节奏的跳动着的脉搏一下一下的按压着方灿脖颈的皮肤。

韩知城拇指和食指并用按着领结上的搭扣，狠狠地按了一下，力度大的让方灿差点一个趔趄扑向韩知城，他不得不抓着韩知城的斗篷边借力保持平衡。方灿隐隐的听到了身后传来的一些浅浅的惊呼声和手机的快门声，后知后觉的意识到他现在和韩知城从穿着到姿势都有些暧昧。方灿有些无奈，他和韩知城怕是躲不过成为校园舆论的下一个焦点了。韩知城显然也察觉到了客人们的躁动，他帮方灿收拾妥当后就立刻与他分离开来，做出一副公事公办的样子。方灿夹着托盘含混的扔下一句“我去收拾桌子”，快速的逃开了现场。

浑浑噩噩的忙了一下午后方灿特地错开了和韩知城换衣服的时间，先一步去更衣室取走了自己的东西，好在他身上的这些拆卸下来就可以了，韩知城不仅需要脱了斗篷和裙子，还要把丝袜脱下来再换上裤子，着实需要些时间。方灿规规矩矩的倚在吧台上玩着手机等着韩知城，浏览着今天的信息。有人在操场上目击到了一个社团拍戏，把视频发在了网上，就在隔壁区。方灿点开视频，是在两台摄像机中一男一女正在交谈着什么。男生戴着高帽穿着衬衫，右脸上贴着星型的贴纸，是李旻浩，他挂着笑容耐心的听着对面的人在说话，对面的女孩则是戴着雪白的兔耳朵发饰，眼前挂着金丝框的眼镜。他们两个的周围还站着一个穿着蓝色裙子的女孩，看起来主题是爱丽丝梦游仙境。

李旻浩的兔耳朵可能就是对面的学妹给他的，也可能是他自己向她讨要的，这点方灿不得而知。方灿又看了一遍这个视频，饰演疯帽子的李旻浩笑意盈盈的样子温暖又迷人，与他戴着兔耳朵时候周身环绕着的跳脱的氛围截然不同。方灿不禁嘀咕李旻浩究竟是怎么做到的在女装的时候甜美可爱而在穿男装时却英俊飒爽。

“莫非真是有双重人格……”

“什么人？”刚换好衣服的韩知城一边胡乱的揉着头发一边抱着衣服走出来。

“没什么。”方灿赶紧收起手机，“怎么衣服都带出来了？明天不是还要过来吗？”

“哦我刚要跟你说……我刚才接到我哥电话，他说他出差要在这边呆几天，明天过来看我。”

方灿知道韩知城的哥哥，他的哥哥的公司在这边有分部，偶尔会过来出差，顺路就会来看看他。方灿十分理解的点了点头，对于常年在外地上学的韩知城来说，和家人在一起的时间总是很宝贵且难得的。

“这边没问题，人手够。这次你哥哥要呆几天？”

“四五天吧。”

“那你要和哥哥一起住吗？”

“唔……”韩知城有些犹豫。他们学校对外宿的批准条件有些严厉。不过有方灿在这些都不是问题。方灿看出了韩知城的为难，于是主动鼓励道：

“没关系，宿舍那边我会和他们说的。你哥哥难得来一次，你们多相处几天吧。”

韩知城想了想，眉头微微舒展开来道了声“好”。方灿自觉为韩知城解决了一桩烦恼，心情雀跃了很多，两人之间的尴尬好像也随之过去了。

余下的几日韩知城都不能来咖啡厅，衣服便先要还给负责服装的同学，包括他的小挎包。方灿帮他拿着裙子，韩知城手里拿着皮鞋和配饰，一并交还给了学妹。学妹清点着物品，嘴上说着“哎呀怎么突然有事真是太可惜了”，随即又目光灼灼的看着方灿“学长你要不要明天试试扮小红帽？”，方灿打量了一下自己和韩知城的身形差距赶紧摇头。

“对了。”正当方灿准备离开的时候韩知城突然打开了挎包，从里面拿出了一个亮晶晶的星星形状的贴纸。

方灿呼吸一滞。

“这是你们谁落下的吗？”

“没见过诶？是在哪发现的？”

“更衣室门口。还以为是你们谁落下的。”

“不是我们准备的，可能谁路过掉下来的吧？”学妹伸手接过贴纸，将它翻到了沾满灰尘的胶面，“被人用过的，都没黏性了。”

“哦，我还以为是你们的东西就一直留着了。那我扔掉了。”韩知城取回贴纸，随意的将贴纸在手中攥成了一团。小小的纸团在空中画了个弧线，精准的落到了角落的垃圾桶中。

“先走咯，改天见。”

“学长们拜拜。”

韩知城对学妹摆了摆手便往门口走去。方灿将视线从垃圾桶上抽离回来，对学妹勉强挤出了个微笑，小跑着跟上了韩知城离去的脚步。


End file.
